In a conventional espresso brewing machine, beverages are prepared by passing a measured amount of hot water through a filter which carries ground espresso beans. Upon passing through the filter, the water picks up particles, transforming the water into espresso for consumption, either alone or in an espresso drink. Commonly, the final product takes the form of a "latte", a beverage which includes espresso garnished with a quantity of steamed milk.
In known espresso brewing machines, filters are generally removably mounted on the machine by way of filter assemblies which include both the filter and a spout with a channel through which the espresso is to be poured. In some machines, filter assemblies include spouts with plural channels, the espresso being divided substantially equally between the channels as it is brewed. In either case, the espresso falls from the spouts and into a low-profile container (usually a small pitcher) which rests on a platform a short distance therebelow. The espresso is then transferred to a large cup and garnished to achieve the desired look and taste.
Although a seemingly simple procedure, the above-described routine is inadequate in several respects. First, there exists an unnecessary step: the transfer of espresso from the container to the cup where the final beverage is prepared. This step is particularly cumbersome where a high volume of beverages are prepared, as is the case in coffeeshops, restaurants and street vendor stands. Such step adds to the time required to prepare espresso drinks, resulting in a loss of customers and thus in a loss of profits. There is also a loss of heat with each espresso transfer, an event which is particularly undesirable in espresso drinks where the temperature of the beverage greatly impacts on the beverage's taste.
One solution to the problems outlined above would be to simply place the cup below the spout from which espresso is poured, thus eliminating the intermediate step. This solution, however, is obviated by size restrictions of conventional espresso brewing machines, such machines including characteristically limited clearance between the spout and the platform below. Although the clearance provided is generally sufficient for small porcelain cups which have historically been used, it does not accommodate the use of the taller paper cups which have become popularized in the United States. To increase the space between the spout and the platform would involve a substantial increase in the cost of the machine due to the increase in materials, and would lead to problems of fluid spatter when smaller cups were used.
Physically holding cups in position beneath the spouts is also an unacceptable solution inasmuch as such procedure would still limit the operator's ability to perform other tasks. A need has therefore developed for a cup holder which is suited to hold a cup in position relative to the fluid spout of the filter without requiring redesign of conventional espresso brewing machines and speed-up brewing production.
Another problem with conventional espresso brewing machines which use filter assemblies is that such assemblies are commonly removed from the espresso machine to be refilled after each espresso drink is made. The machine operator will often set the filter down so as to grind additional beans or prepare another drink, the filter often being placed directly on a surface which may include contaminants such as bacteria or the like. A need has therefore arisen for a non-obtrusive stand which may be used to keep the filter's sterile surfaces out of contact with contaminants on the surface on which the filter is to be set down.